Most commercial buildings, parking structures, transportation areas or structures, and the like are equipped with lighting systems that typically include several luminaires or light fixtures. For a lighting system to operate in accordance with the intended design or operational needs, the lighting system must be properly commissioned. Commissioning a lighting system can be a tedious process that requires numerous hardware components as well as proper installation of luminaires, as well as the cooperation among owners, designers, contractors, facility managers, building staffs, and/or commissioning agents. Additionally, controllers associated with computer-based lighting systems must be properly connected to and configured with the luminaires.
Current software and techniques used in commissioning most computer-based lighting controls are difficult to use, inadequate, and sometimes beyond the skill set of the individuals that are tasked with commissioning the lighting system. Additionally, the luminaires themselves often include numerous hardware components that result in increased manufacturing costs. Further, a commissioned lighting system requires on-site hardware and storage that is vulnerable to damage, security breaches, and data loss.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to implement embodiments for effectively and efficiently commissioning a lighting system. Additionally, there is an opportunity to implement embodiments for enabling convenient access to lighting system data.